The present invention relates to the protection of electric wires, in particular, to an electric wire protective casing and a lead-in clamp to lead the electric wire into the protective casing.
With the development of science and technology, especially the rapid development of the information industry, computers, telephones and facsimiles are now in common use in offices, laboratories or even in households. A lot of electric wires often pass through among such devices as the computer hardware, printer, telephone, facsimile, duplicator and socket outlets, making them appear to be in a muddle, and unpleasant to see. If all these wires should be orderly encased in a protective casing, they would be not only neat and tidy, but also safe and durable. Formerly, in order to be neat and tidy, these wires were usually sheathed or encased in metallic or plastic pipes. When permanently fixed wires are encased in such a way as above, or even pipes containing the wires therein are embedded into the preset groove in the wall or under the floor, it does look neat and tidy, but the installation process is complex and laborious. Moreover, it does not meet the requirement of changes day after day.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the above-mentioned difficulty by providing a lead-in clamp and an electric wire protective casing. By means of the lead-in clamp, the disorderly and confused wires can be conveniently, rapidly, systematically and integrally encased into the wire protective casing to make them neat and tidy, safe and durable.
The object of the present invention can be thus achieved, namely, an electric wire protective casing is provided, which is a long plastic roll tube, whose longitudinal free edges are not sealed, but rather can be expanded out and drawn back. On the roll tube there are formed a series of uniformly spaced, transverse recesses to make the protective casing more freely bendable. The transverse recesses comprise rectangular recesses which are not open to the free edges and notches which are open to the free edges, alternately distributed over the wall of the plastic roll tube. The lead-in clamp, which is to lead wires into the wire protective casing, comprises left and right clamp stems, left and right clamp bodies and a clamping spring. Its features lie in that when the left and right clamp bodies are fitted together, the wire passing cylinder and the casing guiding head are formed.